Disney Wild Kingdom
Disney's Wild Kingdom Theme Park is the fourth of four theme parks built at the Disneyland Montréal Resort, Current Areas Safari Island *Discovery Island Trails: Stroll along tranquil pathways around the Tree of Life and discover a lush landscape brimming with wildlife. *Wonders of Nature: Follow the lives of three animals as they survive the harshest climates on the planet. *Tree of Life: This 14-story, 50-foot-wide tree is the centerpiece, and icon of Disney's Wild Kingdom. Stroll the Safari Trails around the tree, and observe lemurs, rhinos, tigers, and hundreds of other animals carved into it. South America *Chubacabra Hotel Escape: Escape an abandoned hotel that was built over a portal to the South American Spirit World and come face to face the leader of the Evil Spirits: the Chubacabra. *Fauna Senderos Recreational Trail: Explore the Tigre Recreational Trail: home to exotic creatures such as Jaguars, Anacondas, Tapirs, and Eagles. *Amazon River Adventure: Africa *Kilmanjaro Safaris: Witness the exotic animals of Africa up close as they traverse the savanna as you ride in a rugged open-sided safari vehicle. No two safaris are the same as giraffes, lions, antelope, rhinos, warthogs, zebras, and other stunning species roam the land. *Festival of The Lion King : Be in the middle of this high-energy, tribal celebration of song, arcobat, dance, and specialty performances by some of your favorite Lion King friends. *Pagnani Forest Exploration Trail: Explore a lush tropical forest inhabited by native African wildlife including gorillas, hippos and exotic birds. Asia *Flights of Wonder: Join the Avian Conservation Group and a tour guide named Guano Joe on fun-filled adventures into a wondrous world of amazing avains, dazzling parrots, spectacular hawks, and a few surprises. *The Maharajah Jungle Trek: Explore the Anandapur Royal Forest: home to exotic creatures such as fruit bats, tigers, and colorful Asian birds. Wander through the gardens where you may encounter Komodo dragons, pandas, and tapir. *Tiger River Rapids: Journey through a beautiful tropical rainforest before being plunged into rapids that will leave you soaking wet. *Expedition: Everest: Board this high-altitude, high-speed rollercoaster train, and hold on tight through daring drops, hairpin turns, and a close encounter with the inhospitable inhabitant of Mount Everest: the infamous Yeti. North America *Journey to Grizzly Falls: Taken a ride aboard the Airship Hyperion through the Mountains of Jade National Park. *Lewis & Clark's Journey to the Pacific Ocean: Follow Lewis and Clark as the try to reach the Pacific Ocean and discover a host Creatures that call this place home . *Colors of the Wind: Join Pocahontas, Grandmother Willow, and a host of live animals as they educate you about Nature and what we can learn from them. Dinosaur land *The Excavator: Take a harrowing journey through a dinosaur dig site. *The Boneyard: Slip, slither, slide, and crawl thorugh this dig site, and uncover the remains of a wooly mammoth. *Dinosaurium: Explore the Dino Institue's Dinosaur museam *Primeval Whirl: Travel in your own time machine back to when meteors wiped out the dinosaurs! Cars rotate as they speed along the track through hairpin turns, and tight curves on this carnival-style, spinning rollercoaster. Can you handle the time warp? *Dinorama Meteor Dark Ride *TriceraTop Spin- Who knew dinosaurs could fly? Younger kids take a leisurely flight aboard a friendly three-horned dinosaur that they make go up, and down as it coasts in a circle past cartoon comets, and other dinosaurs. It's high-flying fun! *The Mesozoic Trail: Follow a lush, shady footpath full of living plants, and animals that have survived since prehistoric times. See a *The Countdown to Extinction: Journey back 65 million years to save the last dinosaur from extinction in this action-packed attraction. Category:Disneyland Montréal Theme Park